


Skyping Roman

by MagnanimousTwit



Series: A Ben and Roman Adventure [2]
Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Strangers, chatting, pointless smutty stuff, skype video sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:32:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnanimousTwit/pseuds/MagnanimousTwit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enthralled with his text adventurous friend Roman, Benedict gets a Skype call. With the nude woman who stole over his every thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skyping Roman

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out my tumblr: http://magnanimoustwit.tumblr.com/
> 
> I take one-shot requests and really, really appreciate prompts. If you use tumblr you're better off following me there.

Something about Roman was like being addicted. Benedict found himself texting her constantly. Asking about her day, giggling to himself when she talked about being excited to see reruns of a show. Almost dying when she sent him an all-caps message that ‘Sherlock was on later!!!’ Then there were the pictures.

After the first time she sent him a nude photo, after their flustered text affair, it didn’t get mentioned. They talked on like normal, and he was grateful. It’d be a shame to text those pictures of himself, receive the ones of her, things he’d never done before – if she shut him out, he’d feel horrible. But Roman didn’t skip a beat. The next day she was texting him about a helicopter flying above her work for ten minutes.

Then he began to think it would never happen again. Ben didn’t know her face, but he’d seen her body, and it stole over his thoughts constantly. She was beautiful, absolutely gorgeous, and empowered. Not only that, but intellectual. He was taken with her.

One day he was barely on his computer five minutes when Skype rang.  _Rang._  They never called, they only typed their messages. He was so sure that Roman didn’t know who he was and for the moment he’d prefer his fame didn’t come into this. It felt rude, but he turned off his microphone and answered without camera, so all she’d see was black.

What he saw, in turn, was her naked front. The camera was positioned carefully. Ben only saw the length of her throat, dark curls over her shoulders, her absolutely supple breasts and pale skin… She sat in the middle of the frame with space on either side of her, but the best part of her hidden under the desk.

She typed. ‘ _Have some time?_ ’

Ben was groaning already, staring at her chest, wanting to taste her skin. Already he felt a stirring in his groin. His fingers lifted and he typed a response. ‘ _All the time in the world, just give me a second._ ’ And then Roman gave a small gesture and hid her chest. Not seeing her face he didn’t know if she was embarrassed or just waiting.

He was so glad to have his own place right then, exposed in the living room as he stood and undressed. Ben could stay clothed, but if he got turned on, which was not at all unlikely, he didn’t want to be constricted for a moment. Sitting back down, he angled his camera down and turned on the Skype video. It was far too close, so he pushed it back and set the angle right again.

She dropped her hands from her breasts and started typing. ‘ _Mind if I leave the sound off? I’ve got music going._ ’ As he read it, she rocked back in forth in her seat.

Ben chuckled to himself, his own sound off, though his reason being he was afraid his voice would be recognized. ‘ _It’s fine. Planning on dancing for me?_ ’

Roman didn’t type. She rolled back from the desk and stood. He was slightly disappointed to learn that she was wearing red knickers, small as they were, but that left him as she stood back, turning away from him, and playfully swung her hips. He could almost see her entire body. He could most definitely see a small heart tattoo on the back of her right hip.

He’d do anything to be able to lay his hand over it. Grip her hip and that sweet tattoo, either to caress his fingers over it or dig them into her skin and pull her against his body as he fucked her. Watching her sway her hips, he licked his generous lower lip and absently slid his hand over his cock, working himself up very slowly, trying not to be apparent about it.

Then Roman turned around, still moving to the music he could hear, but her hips mimed the beat. Her hands slid up her sides, her breasts bounced just slightly, and then she cupped them in her hands. Ben felt a flush creeping up his neck, heated with want, and his free hand ran over that shifting warmth.

The impromptu dance ended as she stood over her computer to type. Taking up most of the view so near the camera was her chest. Ben was ogling long enough to almost not see her message. ‘ _I’ll take off my knickers if I can see you._ ’

Swallowing in anticipation, Ben slid back his chair to a more comfortable place. Then he picked up his webcam and set it at the edge of his desk so that she could see from his ribs down, including his naked lap. He watched the computer monitor expectantly, moving the keyboard into reach.

Roman slid her hands over the flat of her stomach. She was a tease, slipping her fingers into the sides of her knickers, pulling on them but not exposing anything. Ben ran his hands over his thighs, trying not to grab himself too quickly now that she could see, waiting for her to be as naked as him. Then she turned again, angling a hip towards him, and she pushed her knickers down over the round of her bottom.

She had a beautiful arse. Pale skin, like the rest of her, but with such a soft look. Ben itched to smack those cheeks, grab them, maybe even bite one. Then turning her front to him again, Roman pushed off her underwear, shifting some to kick them off out of view.

The dark hair above her sex was so trimmed and yet still thick. In the pictures she sent last time Ben had looked at it and wanted to slip his fingers through it, find her clit, touch her the way she touched herself. On camera, Roman moved her hands over the shape of her hip bones, down to her thighs, one sliding to the inner side of one.

‘ _Please._ ’ Ben typed. He was aching and every hair on his body stood on end. ‘ _I want to see you touch yourself. Ladies first_.’

Her body gave the smallest shake and he imagined that she was laughing. Then her dominant right hand delved between her legs. She stood with feet apart, obviously, to make such a space between her thighs for him to see her. One finger slid over her lower lips, and then she let her middle finger stroke over her clit.

It was beautiful and slightly hidden away until she bore all to him. Ben was groaning and biting his lips at the swollen sight of it. There was no stopping himself now that she’d begun – his hand went to his cock to touch himself in the way he liked. First rubbing over the head of it, then down the underside. He was already fully hard just from watching her, foreskin stretched back, so he grabbed himself. At the grip his body shook because he liked to imagine it wasn’t his hand wrapping around his cock.

Roman rocked her hips forward into her hand as he began to stroke himself. Her other hand went up, fingers on her nipple. She rolled it gently like she was scared to leave fingerprints, arching attractively. As she made a small circle over her clit, her thighs quivered.

Knowing the pleasure she was going through, Benedict thought masturbation much more attractive. Usually it took a bit too long to get himself off. Now he was trying not to come too soon, feeling the build-up as he saw her tense. There was a tightening in his testicles, but he staved it off by slowing how his hand pumped over his dick, as well as tightly holding the arm of his desk chair.

It was clear when she was beginning to reach her climax. Roman struggled to stand, her hips pushing back, but she persistently rubbed herself. Ben was gasping at ever sweet jerk of her body. Then she came – he only knew when her fingers stopped rubbing over herself and her stomach and chest heaved with deep breaths. She parted her legs a bit more as Ben lifted his hips into his grip.

Her cunt was almost dripping. She ran a shaking hand over herself and wiped her own wetness onto her thigh. She was glistening and beautiful. Ben thought of how she might taste, like flesh, sweet or maybe tangy. How did she smell? Just imagining it, he body tensed, his hand quaked, and he came.

The sticky seed went up because of how he sat. It shot over his lower stomach and ribs. Ben’s head fell back in amazing pleasure and his balls tensed as his hand milked himself dry.

When he caught his breath and pulled his chair back in, Roman was sitting and her hands lifted to type. ‘ _You come beautifully_.’ She had typed.

Ben would blush if he had any blood to flow to his face. ‘ _You should see what I see. You are lovely. Whoever is with you is lucky_.’ He responded. He thought maybe he should deny her compliment, but his mind was too muddled to think of a way to do so and make sense.

‘ _I’m not with anyone. And as far as playing around, I’m quite monogamous with you_.’ Roman’s body behaviour read as awkward as Ben read that. She was hiding, likely tilted forward with how her long dark hair curtained her body.

How could she not be with anyone? Ben was single, but he assumed she had at least some sort of boyfriend. Maybe this was just sexual tension, and she wasn’t cheating, just getting off. But her being single – impossible.

‘ _Why not?_ ’ He very ineloquently questioned.

‘ _I don’t know._ ’ Ben swallowed. It was tacky to even think of asking her out himself, and considering who he was and what he’d done? She may not forgive him. Before he could type, she added, ‘ _Are you with anyone? I’ll feel really bad if you are._ ’

He was very quick to respond. ‘ _No, I’m single._ ’ For quite a while, actually. Ben then typed, ‘ _Don’t feel bad. I think you’re a good person, I wouldn’t do anything to make you feel bad_.’

Her fingers pulled through the left half of her hair, then she messaged him. ‘ _Thank you. Same. I like you, I don’t want to hurt you._ ’ That would be the time to confess how much he wanted to meet her and think of a way to explain his position, but he couldn’t do it.

‘ _I like you too. I’ve got to shower though, and I’ve got work in the morning._ ’

‘ _Goodnight, Ben_.’

Roman hung up first. Ben closed his laptop and looked down at himself. He was sweaty, covered in come, satisfied and disappointed all in one. He should have said something. Grabbing his pants, he wiped his stomach down and walked naked to his bathroom. He threw the underwear in his hamper, and took a long, hot shower.


End file.
